Armagedon Naruto
by goldenboy892007
Summary: Thirteen biju 3 being angelic get sealed ito a sword and is left to be forgotten, watch as naruto stuggles to master his new weopons and wats this he has a dragon and a kage summoning cotract. POWERFUL NARUTO! pairings not decided yet! rated M languag.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys i hop you like this story its a nother idea i came up with so please enjoy thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto so please dont sue the hell out of me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**5000 Years Earlier**

In a time were demons roamed the earth there were 13 tailed demons that could conqure all and had such emense power to level the entire world the weakest being the one-tailed demon racoon Shakaku ant the strongest being the thirteen-tailed angelic phenix Xeno.

You see there were two types of demons, there was the pure demonic demons then there was the demons that had the blessing of kami which made them angelic because kami had to find a way to keep the balance of good evil even or the world would be destroyed that he had spent so much time making.

So in order to keep the balance kami gave his blessing to the top three demons which happened to be the eleven-tailed Pegasus, the twelve-tailed sphenx, and the thirteen-tailed phenix to keep the order of good and evil and also gave them the power to cleanse any entity of evil and turn them good.

The ten-tailed demon dragon became scared and called his othe nine brothers to attack the three angelic demons in fear of being clensed and so the ambushed them but they could not kill them due to the fact kami favored them so they did the next best thing and sealed all three of them into one sword and hid the sword in hopes of it never being used or them becoming unsealed and so the demons all left the sword to be forgotten for almost five thousand years to be found by a young boy by the name of naruto...

**5000 years later**

**October 10, Day of the Kyuubi attack**

Kyuubi's point of veiw

There was fire, lots and lots of fire, the kyuubi grinned at the destruction it had caused so far while it thought to its self " it will be soon when i have my vengence against that accursed snake for killing my kit and mate " thought the emotional fox as he devoured another ninja continuing his path of destruction towards the village that caused her so much pain when she and her family had done nothing to them.

All she could think of at that moment where the glossy eyes of her mate and kits when they died and the rage that built up in her to get revenge.

She continued on, each step she took causing huge amounts of damage in the forest and even killing some shinobi each time. They had hurt her, it was only fare that she hurt them exept one-thousand times as worse. She took a huge breath and shot a huge ball of red chakra at a batallion of shinobi that were firering wind and fire techniques at her, decentigrating them on contact and causing more fires to start.

To her she was just getting started and she wasent going to stop until she killed the one respossible for her pain.

(Shinobi's Point of View )

They were panicing, no that didn't describe how they felt it was more on the scale of the were shitting them selves, one minute they were minding there own business keeping watch at the gates then suddenly a huge nine-tailed fox comes along and starts destoying everything and to top it off it wasent just any old fox no it was the demon lord, second to only the ten-tailed dragon demon.

What ever they done they didnt know but if someone with imense power didnt come then they were so screwed, thats when they heard it, a huge boom, all the shinobi looked in front of them and all them got a look of hope and there confidence back it was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze the village leader and strongest shinobi in the intire world, they were definatly going to win now, so they thought, they didnt realize what the cost of winning was going to be...

( Minato's Point of View )

As i come in on Gamabuta's head the only thing going through my mind was releif, it had taken me quite some time but i finaly figured out how to stop the fox with out being trap inside of the shinigami, but i was still going to die basicley, ah well lifes a bitch or thats what my wife says all the time.

I look on and can see the fox comming towards me getting ready to engage me and the only thing i can remember is the debriefing i gave sarotobi on how i was going to stop the demon.

(Flash Back)

So Minato have you come up with a way to stop the fox asked Saratobi the former hokage and also know as the proffesor for his vast amounts of knowledge of different jutsus.

Minato looked in saratobi's eyes and replied " yes, but I will need a human sacrafice in order to acomplish it and i think i will use my own son ".

At this sarutobi had a look of horor on his face, " you would condemn your own son to such a fate,you do realize the village will treat him as a scapegoat right " said sarutobi.

Yes, i know but what would you do in my shoes, would you go around and ask a random villager to forfeit there child to do such a deed asked Minato. I guess you do have a point replied The third, but what do you plan to do to stop the fox, what form of sealing are you using, Saratobi asked.

At this Minato Bowed his head with a solemn look on his face, which made sarutobi go white as a ghost, you dont plan to use the shiki fuuin do you he asked afraid to hear the answer, Minato shook his head making saratobi breath out a sigh of relief which went away when he heard the next words, I plan on using a seal that will kill me but not imprison me in the belly of the shinigami but make me serve who ever i use it on instead which means naruto, the way it works is i summon the death god but with different hand seals and he instead of eating my soul will bind me to my son on a leash made out of his soul so in other words i will still be here but only my son will see me and i will be able to train him as well as protect him to an extent.

Now that i have explained it to you i have a few things i want you to give my son when he becomes a genin and keep in mind i will have him come for them so dont be surprise said minato as he handed the hokage three giant sealing scrolls with a blood seal on each one that made it to were only naruto can open them along with a sealed letter and a few other documents.

Saratobi took them and put them on the desk then walked over to the far wall with the pictures of the hokages on it and flipped all of them out to show four safes behind each one which he then proceeded to do complicated seals that opened them and started to put the stuff behind them, with that done he resealed them and put the pictures back in place, there that should keep them safe until then, with that the fourth took off to get his son to seal the fox.

(End Flash Back)

Minato shook his head as he heard a loud roar and looked up to see the nine-tailed fox coming at him at an alarming rate, he put his hands to gether and started to do the jutsu that would end it all just as he finished the last seal the kyuubi was right in front of him only to be startled by the fact the kyuubi was crying but before he could finish his observation he felt somthing forming behind him and when he look back what he saw was a huge entity with grey flowing robes that had purple skin, white flowing hair, black eyes with a yellow pupit and yellow ring, with a huge elegant katana in its mouth, and black prayer beads in its hand, what happened next can only be described as pain as the death god stuck its hand through Minato's torso strait into the chest of the kyuubi freezing it in place as it started to pull the soul out of the body when it was completly out it slammed the soul into Minato's son as an entricate seal formed on his stomach but instead of the original seal there was a nine point seal in the shape of a star on the young childs stomach and from the middle the shinigami brought a small string of the boy's soul and attached it to Minato's soul after he ripped from the body, befor the shinigami left he spoke in a booming voice that sent chills all over minato " **Congradulations mortal this is the first time someone has ever summoned me with out having there souls eaten and living through an eternity of tormenting, you are to help this boy until he dies of a natural death if he is to die before then by unnatural causes your soul will be forever stuck in limbo not being able to go to heaven or hell, when the boy becomes a genin you are to teach him these seals that i am about to give you so that he can summon me so that i can bestow him three gifts for living a life of torment since he had no choice in the matter " **with that the shinigami gave him a set of twenty seals and left back to his dimension.

**8 Years Later**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMASH!!!

That was the sound of the alarm clock as it hit the wall and smashed into thousands of little pieces, a small groan was heard as a little blonde kid got up and went to the bath room, wile in there the boy took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed before going out into the kitchen to pull out a cup of instant ramen, rip open the top and put hot water in it.

wile he waited he went back to his room to get his ninja tools like his kuni's and shuriken and stuff like that when he finished getting his stuff a man with unkept spikey yellow hair walked out of the kitchen and said " naruto you ramen is ready, you need to hurry so we can start you training and be done with it so you can get to the acadamy " naruto sighed and looked at the man, " jeez your really a slave driver you know that dad, jeez im only five for peets sake" said naruto.

At this the man now identified as naruto's dad got a look of annoince on his face and said, " fine for talking back increase your gravity seals by one and a half now or so help me i wont teach you anymore jutsu until you graduate" at this naruto's eyes widened in horor of not learning any jutsu unil her graduated from the accadamy and the fact that he still wasent used to the weight of the gravity seals he had on he was already at twenty-nine times the gravity which in mathmatical terms was like 8,000 pounds and for his dad to ask him to increase them again was plain horor due to the fact he just had him up it by 3 two days ago.

with a look of defeat he up them by 1.5 and fell to the ground emediatly to to the extra 250 pounds added to the pressure. With dificulty naruto stud up and went to the kitchen with his dad following him and ate his breakfast fast when he was done he began his morning exercise of 1000 pushups, 2000 situps, 2000 jump ropes, 1500 squats, 500 pullups, and 60 laps around konaha.

when naruto was finished with his laps around konaha, he fell to the floor in his apartment and started to catch his breath, after about five minutes, he looked at the time and saw it was only 4 am, and got up to go out to his training ground, which was behind hokage mountain, when he got up there his dad had him run up and down a tree 200 times wile at the same time keeping a leaf glued to his head, a kunia balanced to his left middle finger, and forming a rasengan in his right hand and sustaining it for the intire time.

when he was done his dad had him make 500 clones and divide them into ten groups of fifty, the first eight groups his dad taught each group and idividual jutsu wile he had the other two groups and the original go through a string of katas.

when naruto got home he took another shower and got ready to go to the acadamy, naruto couldnt wait to get there today he would be taking his genin test today and if he passed he would be a full fledged ninja after he finished his shower he got dressed again and took off to the acadamy on his way his father and him were going over what he needed to pass the genin test: First he would half to ace the written test which was no problem concidering minato had taught his son all the history of the village when he was three, Second he would half to test his weapons skills which naruto could hit a target a mile away, Three he would half to make three clones which he could do easly since he had the chakra contol beond jonin level and he knew mud, lighting, wind, illusion, shadow, and the water clone jutsus, do the replacement jutsu which he learned at the age of four and the henge jutsu which he had an advaced version that he him self made that litterally transforms the body and cant be detected as a henge and Four he would half to do a tijutsu spar against one of the acadamy teachers which he wouldnt half to worry about because he knew like six different tijutsu.

As they though through this all naruto could think about was finally becoming a genin eventhough he could probably become jonin if it wasent for his enexperance because as far as power went naruto was probably the strongest in the filage apart from the hokage, anbu, the sannin and a couple of jonnin who were consider anbu level and even then he could probably hold his own against all of them.

With out even relizing it naruto was allready at the acadamy, so with out further hesitation naruto walked in and went to his class when he got there a chunnin instructor that looked like a dolphin and had a cut across his nose smiled and waved at the young boy wile the other teacher that had white hair and a bandana on seethed and glared at the sight of the young container.

Naruto sat at the front of the class and after he got situated Iruka started, " class today we have a student who will be taking the exam earlier than all of you because of his outstanding work in the acadamy and the fact that we the accadamy are probably holding him back, the reason i am telling you this is because if he passes the written exam you are all welcome to watch the other tests if you want a reason to skip out on homework and are interested because if he passes and becomes a gennin then he beat the record of the earliest to graduate which the record is held by itachi uchiha who graduated at the age of ten.

With that iruka gave naruto the test who looked it over and smirked with in the next five minutes naruto was done writing and held his paper up with a smirk on his face at the look iruka was giving him out of amazment, he took the paper and looked it over and put a grade on it and looked on in astonisment as he showed it to mizuki who got red in the face with that he held the paper up for all to see and anounced " naruto uzamaki finished his test in aproxamatly five minutes and thirty-five seconds scoring a perfect score so uzamaki countinues on to the next test oh and he broke the last record for completing a test and scoring a perfect which was five minutes and fifty-five seconds by Tsunade of the sannin.

At that bit of information all the students eyes widen, he beat a sannins score, before they could question anything about it iruka called naruto up to the front of the class and told him to perform the clone jutsu at this naruto smirked and performed a long series of hand seals and called out Element style: clone jutsu and with that a small pop issued and eighteen clones appeared making irukas eyes widen and jaw drop.

N-n-n-naruto what type of element clones are these, aske iruka wile naruto smirked and said, " oh you know three earth, wind ,lighting, water, ilussion, and shadow clones, why do you ask" he replied. At this the entire class fell out of there chairs with sweatdrops appearing on the back of their heads wile they all though " SHOW OFF" wile all girls were looking at him with some intrest.

Iruka shook off his wondering and said, ok use the henge and turn into the hokage " at that naruto dispersed all his clones exept one and they both henged one into a perfect carbon copy of the hokage pipe and all wile the other turned into a perfect copy of iruka wering a ballarina dress which made iruka go read in the face and make all the kids laugh there asses off, naruto started to sniker but then he felt a fist hit him on top of the head making him hit the floor in an anime syle heep.

Now thats out of the way will you replace yourself with an item of your choice in this room said iruka with his face still red. naruto nodded and replaced himself with iruka not making a big deal out of it which got him a nod from iruka and a glare from mizuki.

Alright class lets go outside to see what he can do on target practice and in a tijutsu match against any person he chooses.

with that the class left the room and went out side and waited for naruto to start who didnt keep them waiting and chucked all twenty surikan and kunia hitting all twenty targets directly in the bullseye breaking the record of the weopons test with a perfect score which belonged to the copy ninja hatake kakashi making more students wide eyed at the fact he just beat a nother famous ninjas record.

Iruka called attention to the class and told naruto to choose the person he would like to test his tijutsu in and in an instant naruto did a few handseals and the third hokage puffed in front of him giggling and having a blush on his face wile reading a little book until he look around and grew a deep shade of red and hastly putting his book away wile glaring at are hero with mirth in his eye, wile iruka and mizuki were slack jawed at the fact that naruto just replaced the hokage with a pebble from the ground, iruka got over his amazment and yelled, " YOU IDIOT WHEN I SAID CHOOSE SOMEONE TO TEST YOUR TIJUTSU IN I DENT MEAN ANYBODY I MENT HERE AS ME, MISUKI OR ONE OF YOUR CLASS MATES" after finishing his sentance the hokage started to chuckle and said " so thats why i am here you want to test your tijutsu professionally and brought me here ok lets do it but i wont hold back any you got that naruto" wile naruto shook his head and said ok old man i agree just dont get upset when i beat you hehehe at this saratobi chuckled at his favorite some what adopted grandson and said " ok lets get this started" and got into a weird tijutsu stance with that the test began with naruto taking his favorite stance which made saratobi widen his eyes, only one man used that stance and he was died twenty years ago which scared him because it was the stance of the gardian phenix and he didnt know who taught to him but now he was sweating and asked naruto " who taught you that stance naruto " at this naruto smirked and mouthed to sarutobi so know one could here _my dad_ at this saratobi stoped sweating a smirked ok beggin.

after thiry minutes the enire class and the two teachers were wide eyed and astonished naruto was on even grounds with the hokage and they were still going when suddenly they stoped and sarutobi said " congradulation you pass naruto-kun, here is your head band " sarutobi took out a head band that had the leaf symbol on it with a nine-tailed fox in the middle protecting it as if sensing naruto's curiosity sarutobi explained" the reason you get a custom head band is because you have graduated i am making you my apprentice and there for will have a head band that signifies you as being so, and the reason i had your head band is because you were going to half to come to my office to retrieve it because we have inportant matters to discuss about you heritage and congradulations on being the youngest ever to graduate the acadamy there for breaking the old record or ten, now come we have much to discuss" wile this was being said the entire student body and a certain teacher were cheering and congradulating him for his achievments. before they took five steps naruto began to sway and passed out and hit the ground making everyone gasp and rush forword.

**In some sewer**

Naruto woke up to find himself in ankle deep water wondering were he was when all the sudden the walls started to disolve and started to reform to show a giant cage that whent up at least five-hundred feet in the air and a booming femine voice spoke " **We have much to talk about kit**" and with that a pair of huge read slanted eyes appeared behind the cage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**Hey i hope you guys like this story so far please review and let me know how you like it the begging of this chapter has a lot to do with this story you will find out in the next chap thank you for reading and to my fans i will be hopfully posting a new chapter of Three Souls Within soon sorry for the long wait guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update but with school going on and graduation right around the corner its been kind of difficult to keep up with all the stuff going on so please forgive me for my tardiness so with out further adew i give you the second chapter of Armageddon Naruto. Enjoy.**

--

**Chapter 2 **

**Confessions, surprises and training owe my**

Red eyes that's all he saw behind the huge steel gate of the cage, big red eyes with small slits in them like a fox. Naruto stared at the giant beast before him trying to figure out were exactly he was until he took a closer look at the gate and saw a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' written on it and his eyes widened then narrowed dangerously at the beast before him.

Naruto spoke with venom to the beast "what do you want kyuubi, if you want out then forget it you will never get out, its because of you that my life has been miserable".

The kyuubi's eyes widened at the way the boy talked to her with such venom, was his life that bad because of her she thought as a tear went down her face though you couldn't tell with all the fur.

Kyuubi spoke in a booming voice "**I am sorry kit for the pain I have caused you, it was not my intention**". Naruto continued to stare daggers at the great being wanting to destroy it but thought he should listen before he judged the beast and said "why should I believe you when it is you who attacked the village, you who killed thousands of villagers and shinobi alike, and you who caused my father to strike a deal with the death god to stop your rampage. Tell me why should I believe you at all for all the pain you have not just caused me but the village as well".

At this the kyuubi started to shrink until she was the size of a 9 year old who had long jet black hair, white creamy looking skin that looked as if it were glowing, a kimono that was blood red with black streaks on it, a elegant looking sword at her side with a scabbard that had the fifteen kanji's on it depicting the elements of the world on one side of it: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting, Wood (Earth Water), Ice (Water Wind), Lava ( Earth and Fire), Hate, Love, Light, Dark, Death, Life, And on the other side it had the kanji's for "**Olympus**" on it but the most distinguishing thing of her person where her eyes that were a dark crimson red with a slit pupil in the middle of them and she was crying silent tears.

After Naruto got over his surprise, he took notice that she was crying and kind of felt bad for what he said but before he could speak she started to speak **" I am so sorry for the way your life has been, when I attacked the leaf village eight years ago I was so distraught**" Naruto looked at her quizzically and motioned with his hand to continue which she obediently obliged and continued " **eight years ago I was out hunting for my mate and kit and when I returned they were dead, gutted and stabbed when I looked around the den I found a head protector **(**A.N. don't get confused when I say headband**) **with the insignia of the leaf village on it and a strong smell of snakes**" at this Naruto's eyes widened and thought "_so that's why she attacked_" but was knocked out of his musing when she continued **" when I went on the hunt for the person who killed my family your village took it as a sign that I was attacking them and that's how I came to be hated and in side of you**".

Naruto replied with just an understanding smile and walked through the bars of the cage and hugged her and said " I understand and I believe you and am sorry for snapping at you before learning why you did what you did" at this the kyuubi was shocked, not only did she reveal everything to this small kit but he forgave her just like that and with a small smile as the last of her tears came out she returned the hug then pushed him away.

Naruto looked at her for a moment and couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was before he noticed her age and became curious and asked " kyuubi why do you have the appearance as a nine year old when your like five thousand years old". At this the kyuubi giggled and said " first of all kyuubi is not my real name its just a title that was given to me,my real name is Rei Fox and the reason I look nine is because in my demon fox form I age faster but when I am in my human form I am but a nine year old, so basically I am only nine in human years and ten thousand nine-hundred and fifty-eight years old in my fox form.

Naruto looked at her astonished, but then started to look around his suroundings before looking back at Rei and asked,"so why did you bring me down hear foxxy-chan"?

at the nick name rei blushed but shook it off and got a serious face on and said "i brought you down here to discuss if you would like to become more powerfull than that jiji, and tou-san of yours right now, or later, i dont know if you know or not but i can give you a bloodline of your choice, so how about it"?

At this naruto got wide eyed but before he could answer a voice spoke up behind him, "so im guessing this is going to be your way of saying sorry to him for the pain you caused him, through these years" said Minato Namikaze.

Rei looked back and saw the man who imprisoned her and looked down with shame before saying in a dejected voice, "so im guessing you dont believe what ive told your son and that you still hate me" with a lot of sorrow making minato's eyes go wide before replying, " on the contrary i believed every word and now i know why you were crying that night when i sealed you, no what i wanted to know is if you could really give him a bloodline even after he has two already".

at this naruto's eyes widened and looked at his dad with anger and said, "two bloodlines how come you never told me, what are they, what do they do and when do they activate"? asked naruto.

Minato started to chuckle and said "in order, i didn't tell you because it was a surprize, two, your first one is from your mother and it gives you control of all water, the other one is from me whitch allows you to controll the wind on a wim and it allows you to do the flying thundergod technique and since you have both wind and water you can use ice techniques too with out trouble, heck you will probably be better that the ice clan in mist, and lastly they unlock in a total of 2 days when you turn nine so i will be able to teach you flying thunder god but before i can do that you half to make your own two signature moves or more that are at least S rank or SS rank so you got some work to do" after finishing his speach he looked at naruto who had wide eyes with a look of unbelieving on his face and said two words " No Way".

Rei looked on amused before braking the silence and said " well as much as i enjoy surprises i half to tell you that i can give him a bloodline but i sujest that you choose well" at this naruto looked around for a moment before looking at her again before noticing the sword at her hip and asking "not to get off topic but what with the sword at your hip" Rei looked god smacked because no mortal can see her sword with out her say or before killing them with it and was drug out of her thought by minato asking what he was talking about.

Rei deciding that she might as well humor them allowed minato to see the sword at her side and drew it and minato got wide eyes at seeing it before wispering " Olympus right hand of kami" surprising rei again.

So you've heard of it, minato just nodded his head not being able to speak and rei continued " yes it is Olympus, i bet your wondering how i got it correct" minato nodded again and so rei continued " long ago when the world was first being created i used to be the commander and chief of kami's army of angels, i was the one who took out all threats to universe that kami rules, and i was good at what i did, but as you know not all things are what they seem, you see kami had a sword that all were envis of and one night i stole it and hid it where not even kami would go, the underworld where lucifer the fallen angel rules, and so he became so angered at me that he sentenced me to a live of pain and misery for betraying him and so he banished me to earth where lucifer found me and ofered me to be his commander and chief of his armies with the same power as him but what he didn't know is i had hidden the sword of kami in his realm and with anger he banished me like my original leige did but when i left i took the sword with me and joined my bretherend on the earth who are known as the tailed beasts".

Rei looked at the two blondes who staired at her with disbelief and sadness, both knowing what the cost of power can be but before they could question her she continued with her tail..." what you humans don't know is that i am not the most powerful bijuu out there you see when i joined the ranks of the bijuu there where thirteen of us, you may know about the 10 tailed dragon but what you dont know is the eleven tailed pegusus, twelve tailed sphinx, and the thirteen tailed pheonix but kami grew worried with all the evil on the earth that he took the eleven, twelve, and thirteen tailed beasts and turned them to the side of good making it to were they could turn anything evil to good with there powers and the ten tail grew worried because that included him and the rest of us as well so wile the three were resting one day we attacked them and bairly over powered them just long anough to seal all three of them into one sword and hiding it were no person or god could find it, in the middle of the the great star the sun, and it was decided that the name of the sword would be ragnarok for it could destroy the world or it could save the world, so it was decided that the sword would be forgotten and never told about so know person could unleash it and turn the bijuu good or destroy the world, but there is only one thing that we bijuu know for sure is that if ragnarok were to be used with the person who owns olympus they would be bestowed ungodly powers by kami him self for we know that when kami turned the three demons into light from dark it drained all most all his mighty power leaving him with anough to win fights with lucifer but not anough to completely obliterate him" rei finished the tale with a sad sigh.

Naruto and manato looked on with eyes so wide the could have been windows, and naruto asked "is there anyway for me to get that sword at all " Rei adorned a look of saddness before looking down and answering with a small voice " there is but in order to get it you half to make a deal with the death god, shinigami in order to get it because he is the only one besides me or the ten tails who can get it with out dying from the intence heat but it would be suicide to summon him with out having your soul taken and you don't even know how to use a sword so what would you do with it " naruto looked down hartened at hearing that but put it aside for now and looked back up and changed the topic and said, "so you said i could have any bloodline that i wanted" rei looked relieved at the change of topic and nodded her head in an afermitive.

Naruto looked at his dad and asked " what do you think, what kind of bloodline should i ask for" minato looked at his son in thought for a moment before a miscivious grin apeared on his face " why dont you get a dojutsu, you know one that has to do with your eyes"naruto thought for a second and nodded then turned back to rei and said " i want a dojutsu that can copy any other dojutsu, or bloodline, and makes it to were i can do any jutsu with out hand seals, copy any fuuin jutsus, and stop time to a certain extent.

Rei thought for a moment and gave a small smile and replied, " i can do that but there are somthings that i half to tell for that but first let me give you the dojutsu" and with that red chakra leaped to life around rei and shot through the bars towards naruto and staight to his eyes.

Naruto began to scream as an intense pain worser than any of the beatings he had ever had from the villagers started to shoot through his eyes to his head, minato looked on in fasination and horor wondering if he screamed that loud when the shinigami ripped his hand through his body and continued to watch as the red chakra died down into a small glow around his eyes as he stopped screaming and rei helping him back to his feet.

When naruto was fully standing on his own he slowly opened his eyes for rei and minato to see and the both gasped at what they saw, naruto's eyes were pure dark gold with a small blue iris in the middle with one blue white cloud shape in each eye, naruto not figuring out what was wrong voiced his question and in responce more red chakra formed into a clear mirror and naruto looked in to it and saw his eyes and looked at them with aww.

finally snapping out of her thoughts of thinking how buaetiful his eyes were rei spoke " as i was saying before i gave you the dojutsu there are certian things you must know, first there are four levels to your eyes, the first level with is the begining level is you are able to copy any fuuin jutsu there is, and you can do any jutsu you try once with out seals, the second stage you can do the first stage but you can also copy any type of taijutsu style as long as you see it, the third stage you can do the first two but you also get the ability to copy bloodlines, and dojutsu's but you can only copy one bloodline at a time and you half to master before your eyes will let you copy another so choose wisley in witch one you pick first, and the fourth stage is the most powerful stage, you can stop time completly for as long as you need as long as you got the chakra for it but i would suggest that you dont use more that thirty seconds a day because it drains chakra faster than you eat one cup of ramen". Rei took a deep breath before continuing " in order to unlock a new level to the eye depends on how strong you get because in order to unlock a new level you half to give your eyes exectly two tails worth of chakra in one quick burst to your eyes for the second level, four tails for the third level and eight tails worth for the fourth level, and if your able to get nine tails of chakra instead of eight i will give the added bonus of signing the fox contract, and as i can tell you halve three tails worth of chakra, so you have quite a ways to go so get to work oh and get out of here, the people out there are freaking out from you passing out, ill talk to you guys later oh and to shut off your eyes just stop the flow the chakra to your eyes" and with that naruto was pushed out of his mind and found himself suround bye all the acadamy students, iruka, and sartutobi looking at him with worry.

Naruto sat up and groaned before making sure that there was no chakra directed to his eyes before opening them and looking around at all the different faces around him, before stopping on the face of the sadaime who was looking at him curiously before he slowly and painfully started to get up.

sarutobi stupped and grabbed ahold of naruto before doing a one handed seal and telaporting away back to the hokage tower, leaving a bunch of curious and confused people at the acadamy, wondering what was going to happen to naruto, but one thing was for sure, they were not going to piss him off after just witnessing him go head to head with the sadaime most the kids there were glad they were friends with him and not his enemy, at least thats what most of them thought.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Sarutobi and naruto poofed into the hokage's personal quarters. Sarutobi helped naruto over to a chair and made him sit down wile he did a string of handseals and slamed his hands on the ground wile saying in a wisper ' ninja art: privacy technique' makeing a wave of blue chakra go around the room making it inpossable for anyone to ease drop on the conversation that was about to take place.

Sarutobi made his way around the desk and sat down in his big leather chair and steapled his hands wile looking at naruto before asking " am i to asume you just met the kyuubi in your mind", making naruto look at him with surprise before snaping out of it and noding his head in an affermitve way making sarutobi blow out a sigh.

So tell me what did it want asked sarutobi again making naruto look surpised but answered any way " well you see the kyuubi called me to my mind and told me why it attacked and to say it was sorry and after hearing her side of the story with all the emotion she let off i exepted" making sarutobi sit up straiter with a frown on his face. Sarutobi thought for a minute before asking " care to alaborate" and so naruto told everything rei told him excluding about the swords also going as far as telling him about his new bloodline.

Sarutobi sat for a minute before comming to a nother question " do you know what your going to call your new bloodline naruto" making naruto think for a moment before asking and looking in a differant direction " hey dad what do you think" making minato look surprized for a moment before replying " how about " Genisis eye" or maybe " Perfect Eye " or maybe " Seal Eye " sarutobi looked on waiting to hear what minato had to say since he couldn't hear him and finally naruto spoke " he gave three ideas " Genisis eye", "perfect Eye", or "seal Eye", my idea is " Kami's Eye" what do you think jiji.

Sarutobi thought for a moment before shaking his head as if he made a decision and said "kami's eye" is perfect in fact it has a ring to it the kamigan hmm i like it, now that the name is out of the way onto more important matters" with that said sarutobi got up and when't to the pictures of the hokage and flipped the pictures to show four seals behind each one and sarutobi pricked his finger on a kuni and ran his blood over all four seals and pulled out three big scrolls and a bunch of documents before flipping the pictures back to the wall then walked back to his chair and handed naruto the first scroll witch he took promptly and looked over it before looking over to his dad and asked " what is this" with minato giving it a glance he remembered that it was the summoning scroll for the dragons and replyed as such " the dragon summoning scroll" making naruto's eyes widen before looking over it and finding the blood seal witch he promply bit his finger and smeared his blood on making the seal turn into a spiral that looked like the uzamaki simbal but with the head of a dragon in the middle and it rolled open to show a summoning contract that had two slots are ready taken witch was someone by the name of " Garsen Uzamaki" and " Tyson Uzamaki".

Naruto looked up at sarutobi who had a look of suprprise and aww before naruto asked " how do i sign a summoning contract" snapping sarutobi out of his aww and answering " you sign your name in blood, then put your hand print below it in blood also".

Naruto quickly did as instructed and signed the contract then rolled it up and set it to the side getting ready to go try to summon before being stopped bye sarutobi who had a sweat drop on his head wondering why naruto graduted so early if he is distracted so easly.

Naruto sat back down and rubed the back of his head sheapishly before taking the next scroll that also had a blood seal on it which he quickly swiped with blood and opened it to find a list of about twenty jutsu's and at the top written in black was the words " **Uzamaki Clan Jutsu's **" and as naruto continued down he found two seals one had a seal with the kanji sword on it and the one beside it was a kanji for "kenjutsu style " as naruto when't back up he looked at the first jutsu at the top of the scroll and said " **water style: water grenade technique **" **C ranked long distance technique: highly compressed water that is thrown by the user and on impact explodes with a huge blast of water, can be used for putting out fires.**

naruto thought for a second of all the pranks he could do with just that one technique be for he skipped all the way down to the bottom of the list and looked at the last jutsu " **Water syle: grand typoon twister **" **SS class, all range technique, best used discretly, causes mass distruction, use with caution : when performed causes two to five twisters made of water to destroy anything and everything, the amount of chakra depends on how many twisters you can make, the legendary warrior the " water devil" a.k.a. Garesen Uzamaki and founder of the uzamaki clan was able to creat only five twisters at a time but at the cost of his life.**

naruto thought for a second before comming to a decision that he would never use that attack unless he absolutly had to then rolled up the scroll and put it with the dragon contract before picking up the documents on the table and looking through them making his eyes go as big as saucers and saying " are you serious, come on i own a mansion, five houses, two-thousand stocks from differant shops and restraunts, a bank account with over sixty-billion ryo, and a plot of land with over sixty acres by the nara compound and you didn't tell me, i mean for peeks sake you know what its like to live in a small rundown appartment were the water heater dosen't even run, why didn't you tell me sooner jiji".

Sarutobi looked on with amusment before reaching into his desk dwar and pulling out two sets of key's one label mansion and the other labeled houses and tossing them to naruto who caught them out of reflex then sarutobi said " i had to wait to give thoughs to you until you reached the rank of genin, which im surprised your father didn't tell you because it was his idea" at this naruto turned to look at his dad who was laughing his ass off pissing naruto off even more before turning back to the desk and picking up the final scroll and looking at it then at his dad who started to speak " naruto i don't know if that will work or not but try it anyway, it is a summoning contract for all the kages of this world who have died, if it works and you are able to summon the kages they will not obey you at first until you summon the first kage that ever walked: the ninja of the six plains, who will deside if you are worthy to summon the kages for help or not so sign the contract now, and dont tell sarutobi what it is, util you try summoning first, which here are the seals, with that minato showed naruto the seals for summoning, then said when you summon call out, **Summoning: Kage:ninja of the six plains **then slam your hands on the ground" with that said naruto opened the scroll and signed his name on the first square of the contract, making sarutobi look on in curiosity.

Naruto stood up from his spot and walked to the middle of the room, then bit his thumb and when't through the five hand seals, then slammed his hand on the floor yelling out **summoning:Kage:ninja of the six plains **making a bunch of kanji spread out on the floor and making sarutobi's eyes widden with shock, for out of the smoke a man with black hair that when't to his back, dark blue eyes, stood about six foot tall and carrying a staff that had a head of a pheonix on it stepped out looking around with wonder on his face before his gaze stopped on naruto.

The man looked naruto up and down before asking " why have you summoned me from my plain" making naruto swallow hard before he answered " i did it so i can find out if i am aloud to summon the kages to aid me should it ever arise" at this the mans eyes hardened before he asked " why should you be aloud to summon thoughs who are dead from their plain, is it to gain power, perhaps fortune" at this naruto looked like he had been slapped " how dare you even thank that, i want to summon the kages in order to protect thoughs that i consider precious which in my case is the entire village i live in, i do not wish to gain power to do evil that is not the way i am".

the man gazed at naruto for a moment before letting a small smile grace his lips " i will permit you to summon me and the rest of the kages as long as you stick to that path" then he turned to sarutobi and gave him a smile and said " it will be a long time before you join your breterend fellow kage, i will also allow you to summon us if you sign the contract, but be warned that if you miss use the ability to summon us you will get somthing much worse then the shinigami's stomach, i promise you that" and with that he disapeared leaving an austruck sarutobi and naruto.

Sarutobi snapped out of his daze before he looked at naruto then at the scroll that was still openned and naruto answered the unasked question " go ahead jiji, if you want to sign it go for it, but we definatly need to hide the contract so no one we deem unworthy can summon them for evil" at this sarutobi quickly signed it then picked it up and went over the wall were the four kages were and did a complex set of seals that showed a door that came out of no were he opened it then did another set of seals and a human sized safe appeared on the other side of the door then sarutobi cut his finger and slid it across the safe which opened with a click to reveal a small room with differant scrolls inside and set it on the far wall and place five different high leveled genjutsu's on it before comming back out and closing the safe and the door which disapeared after closing.

sarutobi took his seat again and motioned for naruto to sit before he started to talk " naruto that summoning scroll is not to be signed by anyone else unless he passes both out expectations, i also made it to were you can go into that particular safe as well, for you all you half to do is swipe blood on it and it will open, fill free to use if for anything important" at that naruto got up bit his fingure and swiped blood on the wall, it opened to reveal the same door and he oppened the safe and put the dragon scroll in there as well before shutting it and sitting back down.

Naruto pulled out a brush and ink well and painted a seal on his arm the did a cupple of hand seals and the uzamaki scroll and the documents were sealed into his arm for later use, then looked up at sarutobi and said " so lets talk about our trainning scedule at that sarutobi smiled and the began to talk for about two hours before naruto got up and when't to the door and said " see you tommarow sensei " and with that went to go to his clan mansion.

**Namikaze Mansion**

naruto got to the mansion and gasped at the size before walking to the door and swiping blood on it making it open the shutting it again making it seal itself naruto when't to the couch in the greating hall and sat down and did the summoning jutsu exept this time he summoned his dad so he would have a real body.

Minato sighed and sat down before remembering the sinigamis words and orders and said ' son i half to show you some hand seals so you can summon the shinigami so he can grant you three wish's for the way your life has been" at that naruto looked at his dad wide eyed then watched his dad do the hand seals.

Naruto got up and performed the handseals and watched as a gostly figure appeared and said in a deep and booming voice " **ahh young namikaze, i was wondering when you were going to summon me, as your father said i will grant you three wishes, and just so you know i can only bring one person back to life, if that is one of your wishes" **naruto thought for a moment before he replied i wish...

**hahahaha my first cliff hanger how do you like me now, anyway thanks for waiting guys sorry it took me so long to update, at least its a long chapter, i think its around at least five-thousand words or more i dont know i don't count anyway please reveiw and i need to know should it be naru/kur or naru/kur/hina, you get to pick between thoughs two so pick wisly thanks for reading and sorry for all the typo's.**


	3. Notice

To,

All my readers,

I am sure you are all wondering why I have not updated until now. I regret to inform you that recently my PC crashed, and all my data was irrevocably lost. (All my data, which includes my FF notes as well) All my work for more than 2 years worth, my college stuff, my personal stuff, everything.

I am writing this message from a public terminal, and I regret to tell you that it will be at least a month before I can bring back all of my FF Pieces back on stream. I know you may feel upset, but I lost the 2 new chapters, which I had done for four of my stories, imagine how I must feel.

I deeply regret for the inconvenience, but I hope you will bear with me, after all, my personal life takes precedence over this,

Regards,

Goldenboy892007


End file.
